Heart To Heart
by Oh My Gold
Summary: Sequel to Hand in Hand.With the curse now broken, Rumple must find a way to leave Storybrooke to find his son, but he will not go alone. Belle and their daughter will go with him and together discover that they had more family than they realised not before the arrival of Cora and Hook try to derail their plans. RUMBELLE, possible Swanfire. twist on series two. AU
1. Chapter 1

Heart to Heart

After the strange events of the day, of the last twenty eight years even Belle was finally happy to be beside her husband, to be able to lay beside him in the dead of darkness and just watch as he sleeps, as he looks so peaceful, not troubled by a looming curse, deal, enemy or the loss of his son.

It was a small window of time that Rumple appeared to be human, appeared to be the humbled spinner he one was before this darkness had wormed its way into his heart and blackened it with its lure of magic and power.

Only now he actually looked human. She loved her husband with the green scales and unruly hair and she still loved him now with tanned pink skin, brown and grey peppered hair it was just that this new look was something Belle wasn't used to, something she'd only had a glimpse of when they had kissed back in the dark castle almost thirty years ago. She knew inside he was still the same man, she could see it in his beautiful brown eyes.

Now while he slept in the dead of night she had the opportunity to really take in his features. She lay on her side in the double bed they shared in his large pink house, her eyes raking over his sleeping form. She almost envied the fact that he could sleep, for she could not.

Belle felt as though she had slept the past twenty eight years away, in a haze of false memories, lies and the same old routine. Her mind couldn't get over the fact that she felt like she was two people. She was Belle, lady of the Dark Castle, a person who for some reason unbeknownst to herself people feared, a wife to Rumplestiltskin, a Mother to Rose, but she was also Isabelle French, the town librarian, estranged from her father, had an friendship with Mr Gold that most frowned upon and a best friend to Rose.

Rose, her daughter, their daughter, with her Mothers brown curls and love for books, her father's dark eyes and ears and bother her parents stubbornness and bravery. The daughter who, for what felt like a moment ago had been a baby in her arms, barely three months old and now in a blink of an eye, was twenty eight. It hurt Belle to think on how much she missed of her daughter's life, the first words, strides, teeth falling out and more. She only wondered if Snow was feeling the same way about Emma.

It did give Belle some comfort knowing that Rose wasn't alone, that she and Emma had come through to this world together, grown up together and found Storybrooke and broken the curse just as Rumple had prophesised all those years ago. She sighed once more, her gaze still fixed on the man who slept beside her as the cogs in her brain never ceased to stop spinning.

"Belle go to sleep" Rumple mumbled, moving close to his wife and lazily putting an arm around her waist. Apparently he wasn't as asleep as she'd thought.

"I didn't mean to wake you" she mumbled to him, her own arm resting on where his lay across her. Belle marvelled for a moment about how even in their curst state they managed to find one another, to still be in love with one another, despite never admitting it but they'd been close to the night of the miners day festival. It seemed that nothing could keep them apart.

"Stop thinking" Rumple mumbled once again bringing Belle back to the present. His eyes were now open, searching for hers in the darkness of the bedroom.

"I can't" she sighed once again, falling back into her pillow and looking up at the ceiling. "I just….Rose" Trailed off not sure of what she even wanted to say.

Rumple reached over and gently pushed back a lock of his wife's hair from her face "She just needs time to adjust" he told her "Sweetheart we all do" he added.

"But why wouldn't she even consider staying here with us?" Belle asked him. When Belle had gone to collect some of her things from the apartment she'd shared with Rose her daughter had told her that she'd be staying there rather than joining her parents in the large house, it had hurt Belle a little, she'd wanted her family all under one roof.

Her husband raked a hand through her hair as he spoke in a soft tone only reserved for her "She just wants space" he assured her "She didn't mean to upset you or either of us" he added.

Belle nodded "I know its just…..it feels like yesterday she was a baby, only across the hall, waking at odd hours, crying for us, you were singing her that stupid song…" Belle mused.

Rumple grinned before moving to lean over his wife as he whispered "Rosie Posie round and round, spins so fast until she hits the ground" he began with a grin making Belle laugh and hit him lightly in the chest "Rosie Posie wears a frown, so she laughs until it's turned upside down" Belle's laughter was soon muffled by his lips over hers as he kissed her with all the love and assurance he could muster.

….C\_'/…..

"Don't you think this is weird?" Emma asked Rose as she paced back and forth in the middle of the living room of the apartment above the library that Rose and Belle used to share.

"It is crazy" Rose nodded before taking another sip of the red wine from the glass in her hand and then grabbing the half empty bottle that was on the coffee table and pouring more into her glass. Rose knew that it would take Emma a whole to adjust to the whole offspring of fairy-tale characters idea but she wasn't sure she was the one Emma should be talking too considering she had the same problem.

"I mean, it's insane" Emma flopped down on the sofa beside the brunet. "I mean, I feel like I should just take Henry and run from this place" she admitted with a sigh.

Rose turned to look at her friend "But you have a life here, Henry has a life here" she admitted "Your parents are here" she added.

"It's creepy that there such a similar age to me" Emma mumbled to herself before grabbing the bottle of wine from the table and drinking the alcohol straight from the bottle.

"Yeah" Rose mumbled thinking of house close in age Belle, her mother was to her.

"You okay?" Emma asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine" the brunet nodded.

It then dawned on Emma why her friend might be upset "Oh, I'm sorry, I've been talking about my parents" she cringed knowing it was the one thing that Rose had always wanted and still didn't have but Emma now did and was flaunting it in her friends face.

"It's okay, I'm happy for you" Rose assured her friend. She wasn't sure why but not telling people she was Rumplestiltskin and Belle's daughter had become an unspoken rule between the three that knew, she wondered if it was all part of her father's plan to protect her, just as he'd promised merely hours ago. ' sure why but not telling people she was Rumplestiltskin and Belleed rom the bottle. wasnt er glass. Rose knew that it would t

"We'll find your parents" Emma assured her "Maybe they're fairy-tale characters too" she joked, Rose gave a small laugh, oh if the blond only knew.

Emma looked around the apartment they sat in "Where did you say Izzy was?" she asked using Belle's fake name.

Rose had to think fast "Uh she found her husband" she spoke without really thinking "And so she's staying with him" Rose explained.

"I didn't realise she was married" Emma mused.

"The curse made people forget a lot of things" Rose explained "More wine?" she motioned to the empty bottle on the table.

"Sure" Emma smiled with a nod of her head.

…C\_'/….

Meanwhile off of the coast of Storybrooke, a ship sailed towards the docks. A Man in dark leather clothing stood behind the wheel of the ship, gripping it tightly with one hand, his only hand. while a women in a dark dress, dark eyes and ruby red lips stood at the front of the boat.

"Ten minutes until we arrive in Storybrooke" the man called over to her.

"Then I can finally reunite with my daughter" the women grinned at him evilly as he approached her to look at the town that wasn't far away in the distance.

" Aye and I can skin myself a crocodile" he added, finally after centuries, he would get revenge.

…C\_'/…..

**Author Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this first instalment… There's something that's been bothering me, I really want Rose to have a love interest and I've thought and thought and thought and Hook is the only person that I can think off, but I'd like your opinions or suggestions. So please comment in a review of PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I've listened to all of your reviews and have decided that I think Hook is best suited for Rose. Before you all yell and stop reading because of this I have reasons I would like to share with you. 1. I realise that Hook is in a way Rose's half-brothers step-father but I don't see how its any better that on the show Emma's with him when she had a son with Bae, in my head that's even more F'd up. 2. I don't like nor feel I could write Jefferson or August. 3. I think the fact that hook hates Rumple make the whole love story better, what's better than forbidden love? If that means I lose all you readers after this then, I'm sorry – OMG **

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Rose sat at one of the counters in Granny's nursing a cup of black coffee, although tea had always been her hot drink of choice, much like her parents, she needed the dark bitterness to cut through the pounding headache of the hangover she was getting from drinking all that wine last night, trying to keep up with Emma at drinking was harder than she ever remembered.

"Can I get you anything else other than coffee?" Ruby asked with a sigh.

"I'm good with coffee for now" Rose smiled at the bubbly women weakly.

"Wild night?" Ruby asked her with a smile, she knew a hangover when she saw one.

Rose opened her mouth to reply but the sound of the bell above the door stopped her as everyone looked to the door and soon fell silent.

The girl presumed it was Regina who'd walked in a stunned everyone into silence so didn't bother to turn around, that was until the person who had just came in spoke "Can I get an ice-tea Ruby?" she asked the women.

Rose's head swivelled round "Izz…Belle" she greeted, a little shocked that people seemed so weary of her.

"Rose" her mother nodded at with a warm smile before sitting down on the stool next to her.

Rose looked around at everyone who's gazes were shifting to Belle while they conversed into low tones to one another. She turned to her mother and spoke with hushed tones "Why is everyone looking at you?" she asked.

A grin spread across the older women's face "Let's just say that in my past life I made decisions that others didn't agree with" she admitted, her voice at a normal level.

Then realisation hit the daughter, her mother was referring to her marriage to Rumpelstiltskin, the dark one. "Maybe now they know you as Izzy they'll change their minds" she suggested.

"I hope so" Belle nodded as Ruby arrived with her drink. "How was your evening with Emma?" she asked after a moment.

"It was good" Rose nodded "She's so happy to finally have found her parents again" she commented giving Belle a knowing look.

"And her parents are over joyed to have their daughter back" Belle smiled at Rose, the younger not so sure that she was talking about Emma and her parents. The older women reached across the counter and gave Rose's hand a quick squeeze.

"How was your evening?" Rose asked after a moment, quirking an eyebrow. In this moment the tone turned from a mother daughter conversation to two friends, like how it had been before.

"It was lovely" Belle grinned, she and Rumplestiltskin had had dinner at Granny's before going to his home or now their home and snuggling down in the library where they sat comfortably reading before retiring to bed.

"Where is Gold?" Rose wondered taking a look around the diner to make sure he wasn't there.

Belle couldn't help but smile at the mention of his name or at least at the mention of him. "He's working on something….actually we were wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner, we have something we'd like to discuss"

"Sure" Rose nodded before taking another sip of her coffee as she looked at her watch and noticed the time, "We should get to the library" she smiled.

"Yes" Belle nodded, although the curse was broken there was a sense of having to get on with getting back to normal. Both women then left the diner together to make their way to the library.

…C\_'/….

Hours later, once the working day was done rose couldn't help the relief she felt to turn the open sign to closed. Belle had left early to get a head start on the dinner she wanted to prepare for the evening leaving Rose to close up the library before making her own way to the salmon coloured house.

She sighed as she ran a hand through her brown curls, the question of what her parents wanted to talk to her about had been on her mind all day, the young women just couldn't fathom what it was they wanted or felt they needed to say.

They'd spoke at length the day before, Rose was happy to acknowledge that they were her parents, happy to finally know where she came from but she didn't want to stay with them, to live in Gold's mansion. She'd seen the hurt in her mother's eyes and it had made her heart twinge but she couldn't change the fact that she still felt like they were her friends not family, also if they didn't want anyone to know who Rose's parents were then it would help if she didn't live with them.

As Rose pulled her jacket on she shut the door to the library behind her and then locked it before making her way to her father's pawnshop where she was planning to surprise him and see if he would give her a lift to his home.

The walk from the library under the clock tower to the pawnbrokers wasn't a long walk but Rose couldn't help but feel that she was being watched, she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine at the thought.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Rose stopped in her tracks and looked around, pulling the collar of her jacket up to keep herself warm form the new coldness she felt from either a sudden change of the weather or the result of the goose bumps making themselves known on her skin.

No one was around, no one was watching her, she shook her head, she must be losing her mind. Quickening her pace she made her way to Gold's shop pushing the thought of her being followed to the back of her mind.

But no sooner than she reached Gold's shop did she stop dead in her tracks again. Her hand couldn't help but fly to her mouth supressing a sob. Through the window of the shop she saw her father standing behind the counter, nothing strange there, what was strange….not strange , insane, uncomprehend able.

Her father was standing in his shop kissing a women, a women who was not her mother, who was not Belle. Rose's heart broke, she and Gold had had many talks about Belle and his love for her. She knew their story, Belle was his true love. Had it all be lies, was her father really the monster everyone believed him to be?

Rose found herself backing away from her fathers shop, she wasn't seeing where she was going, who she was going towards. A hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her to their chest "Careful there love" a voice whispered to her in a thick English accent.

The brunets eyes flew open and she found herself in the arms of what she could only describe as a pirate. He was tall, dark haired, blue eyed man with an earring in one ear and she was pretty sure she was wear eyeliner. Not quite Johnny Depp but she couldn't complain.

She pushed herself out of his embrace, putting her hands against his leather jacket covered chest. "What's the matter, still haven't forgiven me for the last time we met?" he asked he. Rose couldn't help but cringe when the smell of rum from his breath reached her nose.

Rose looked him up and down before something caught her eye, his hand or lack thereof "Hook" she found herself mumbling in almost disbelief.

"Ah, so you do remember me" he gave her a cocky lopsided grin.

She shook her head "No, I'm pretty sure I've never met you before, now if you don't mind I have some place to be" Rose turned on her heels before walking away, once again passing her father's shop. Unaware that the pirate was following her she took a quick glance in the shop and found that the women was gone as was her father. The shop was pitch black.

"Oh please, still pining over the crocodile" Hook spoke, making Rose jump, her hand going straight to sooth her rapidly beating heart.

"I really don't know what your talking about" Rose told hook as she continued to walk away from him, down the road.

"Belle..." Hook spoke the name of the women who he thought was stood opposite him.

"Belle" Rose laughed at him before shaking her head "You have the wrong women" she informed him feeling slightly honoured that she would get misrecognised as her mother. "I'm Rose and if you don't mind I have some place I have to be" she informed him before walking away and he didn't follow her.

"I'll see you around then" Hook called after her, finding himself oddly attracted to the spark inside of the women who walked away from him.

As Rose continued to walk down the road a spring in her step from her conversation with the pirate a familiar Cadillac pulled up beside her. "Can I offer you a lift dearie?" a familiar Scottish brogue.

Rose gave Mr Gold a small smile before walking around to the passenger side of the car, the rest of the drive was spent in an awkward silence. Rose wasn't sure what to say, still feeling angry and uncomfortable because of what she'd seen and Gold couldn't help but feel the tension that radiated from his daughter and wondered if there was something wrong.

….C\_'/…

The dinner that Belle had cooked was delicious and very enjoyable however the same could not be said for the atmosphere or conversation, Rose spoke to Belle fine but she wouldn't meet her father's eyes or acknowledge that he even existed.

"Well I better get these plates soaking" Belle smiled awkwardly at the two people she loved most who were both ignoring one another, Rumple not even sure why.

Ever being a gentlemen Rumple rose from his seat "I'll do it" he told his wife resting a gently hand on her shoulder. Belle looked her husband with her soft blue eyes

"Its fine, take Rose to the living room, you need to rest your leg, you've been on it all day" she assured him before pressing a kiss to his cheek as Rumple brushed a finger against the back of her neck in affection.

Once Belle had disappeared into the kitchen Rumple led Rose to the small living room. He sat in his usual arm chair while Rose sat on the sofa opposite him, still once again refusing to look at her father, choosing to look at her shoes instead.

"Something on your mind Rose?" he asked her with a slight sigh.

"Nope" Rose shook her head.

"The fact that you won't look at me would suggest otherwise" he observed, his brown eyes finally meeting hers.

"I saw you" Rose whispered as she leant forward in her seat and her father did the same. "I saw you with that woman" she almost spat as she spoke.

"Cora's just and old friend" Rumple blabbered, his heart rate increasing with worry, he and Belle had found their natural rhythm if Rose told Belle of what she saw then his relationship with his wife and he never wanted that.

"Oh and old friend oh that's great because you kiss David all the time" Rose snapped.

"It was nothing, Belle is my true love, I would never ever hurt her" Rumple assured her, "Trust me" he added, Rose looked in her father's and could see that this Cora meant nothing compared to Belle to him.

"Consider it forgotten" Rose sighed, too tired to hold the grudge any longer.

The door then opened to reveal belle with a tray of tea and biscuits "What have I missed, you haven't told her yet have you Rumple?" Belle asked as she put the tray on the coffee table and poured three cups of tea, giving her husband the cup with the chipped cup.

"Tell me what?" Rose asked as she took a biscuit from the tray and took a bite.

Rumple cleared his throat before speaking "I've found a way to find Bae" he informed his daughter before pulling out a globe with a point on the top. "We wanted you here when we did this" he told her.

Rose nodded "so what do you have to do?" she asked motioning to the globe.

"I prick my finger" Rumple said as he pushed his finger into the top of the globe and squeezed the wound so that a few drops of blood landed on the globe, "It should show me where anyone with my blood is" he said as the image spun then the outline of America, first Maine was highlighted in the same blood red. All presumed it represented Rumple and Rose. Then after a few seconds Manhattan was highlighted. "Bae" Rumple grinned.

Belle hugged her husband from behind, resting her head on his shoulder, so happy that her husband knew where he son was. "How soon can we leave?" she asked him, her voice full of excitement.

"Uh soon, two days maybe three, the potion just needs a few more days" Rumple assured his wife.

"Potion?" Rose asked them.

"To make sure out memories are intact when we cross the town line" He explained, "But don't worry you won't need it" he assured her.

"Why would I need it?" Rose was confused.

"Your coming with us" Belle smiled at her.

Rose was shocked before she found herself nodding "Right"

"We don't want to do this without you" Belle continued, she was getting frustrated with Roses constant pushing away from her parents.

"I'll come, I can get us to Manhattan" she assured her parents "But I want Emma and Henry to come too, Emma knows the city far better than I" she added.

Rumple looked a little upset and tensed up but Belle ignored her husbands reaction and nodded "Of course" she smiled confidently.

TBC…..


End file.
